


I would like to know your opinion.

by JimmyHall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyHall/pseuds/JimmyHall
Summary: Male or Female?





	I would like to know your opinion.

Hello there! I've recently read a fanfic on Fanfiction.net and it has inspired me to try my hand at a similar storyline. It would involve either a Male Original Character or a Female Original Character. I prefer writing Female Original Characters as I am a big fan of femslash.

 

Yet I've also noticed that there are little to no Male Original Character fics in the Supergirl fandom.

 

This probably won't be up long... a day or two at most. 

 

I'm wondering.... which would you, the reader, prefer? 

 

Thoughts on Girl Penis? I think Cerberus Spectre is an amazing writer and I'm pretty sure all their Kara fics have a G!P Kara Danvers. 


End file.
